halintarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kobolds
A meek race of small lizard people, Kobolds keep to the shadows, and are seen as a weak race by many. However, Kobolds are highly adept at many skills, dexterous, and quick witted. These small creature reside on the west of the region, preferring caves and swamps to live in as opposed to the harsh sands of the east. Their main hub is the Southwestern Fringe, where they worship their leader Karomatzu. Adept at traps and the shadows, they travel the world bring people to Karomatzu as followers. Physical Features Kobolds are small creatures with a draconian like appearance, long snouts and scales. Kobolds grow up to 4’3 ft. A Kobold can live for up to 100 years of age. Kobolds have small horns on the tops of their heads, and small turfs of hair. Female Kobolds tie their hair into buns and ponytails. The Kobolds are colored based on the six dragon lords, even though mostly all of the Kobolds worship Karomatzu. Equipped with claws and talons, even without a weapon a Kobold can be threatening. On incredibly rare occurrences, a Kobold can be born with wings. These wings fold up on their backs, and can extend long enough to make flight capable. Culture Kobolds follow a strength is numbers mindset, and often don’t think very highly of themselves. They are often viewed as a servant race, due to their small stature, but they have small societies aroudn Halintar, especially in the southwestern fringe, where most hail from. Playing a Kobold Ability Score. Kobolds have a +2 in Dex and +1 in Wisdom Age. Kobolds can grow to be 100 years old, and that’s pretty cool Alignment. Kobolds like to be orderly and follow sets of tradtions and rules, so they lean towards lawful alignments. The goodness or evilness of their groups is based on how far north or south they are located, with northerners being more good aligned and vice versa for the south. Size. Kobolds are Small in stature Speed. Kobolds are speedy guys, and will zip faster then normal races, a Kobold would rush at around 40 feet, if you are a winged kobold, your flight speed is 20ft Languages. Kobolds know common as well as Draconic. They know formal Draconic as well as their own special dialect known as Yipyak. Darkvision. Kobolds are cave dwellers, so your eyes have adjusted to live in the damp darkness of caverns. Spelunking. Kobolds use their clawed limbs to scale walls and skitter around with ease. They have a natural climb speed of 30 ft on rocky/cobblestone walls or any kind of wall that is fairly easy to climb- ie tree trunks, fences, vines, etcetera. On other walls, they have advantage on anything that isn’t nearly impossible to climb, such as an oiled stone wall or etc. Group Effort. Being pack creatures, kobolds rely on one another to survive. For every two friendly party members in your group, NPC or not, you obtain 1 reroll that you can use once per long rest. This increases to 2 for every two party members at level 6, 3 at level 11, 4 at level 16, and 5 at level 20. Trapsmith. The wonderful thing about Kobolds, other than their dexterity and quaint size, is that they are excellent trapsmiths. Given the proper materials (determined by the DM), Kobolds can spend their time during a long rest to create a number of traps equal to a number of d4 times 1/2 their level. They could also try to create traps during a short rest, though they can only create a single 1d4’s worth. The traps can be taken out and set as a standard action, taking up a 5×5 square. The effects, damage, and DC of the traps are determined by the DM and the materials used by the kobold. Category:Homebrew Category:Races Category:WIP